


Dad meets boyfriend

by Redfang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay, Hairy, Incest, M/M, Orc, Orcs, Sweat, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfang/pseuds/Redfang
Summary: Rohan is introducing his boyfriend to his father.
Relationships: Male Orc/Male Orc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dad meets boyfriend

The two orcs were slowly walking the path under the hot sun of Durotar. The ground was rocky and uneven, but not too rough to walk on. They wore some short leather pants and sandals, leaving their upper bodies bare.  
The black haired one was slightly taller, and looked a bit older than his companion. His sharp face was sporting a thick short beard, his skin had a dark green color, his muscled chest and arms had a dense layer of black hair covering them.  
The other orc looked a few years younger, but still showing off a very toned muscled chest and arms. Sparse tuft of brown hair between his light green pectorals, that went down into his pants. Drops of sweat were sliding onto their shoulders and chests from the sun’s heavy heat; they had been walking for a while.  
«We’re almost there, my house is just over that farm. Are you really sure you want to meet my father?» the brown haired orc asked, scratching his scruffy beard.  
«We’ve been together for over a year, Rohan, and you’ve talked a lot about him. It will be an honour for me to meet a former Kor’kron general!» the other orc replied, rubbing a hand on his back.  
Their eyes met, they had the same blue color. «Come on then, Kaegon. Let’s hurry.»  
Rohan felt a sense of familiarity that made him smile. Kaegon looked at him for a moment and nodded, then walked ahead while still keeping an eye on his mate. Rohan looked at his muscular back, and felt desire rising inside him. And all the sweating gave him that manly scent that the younger orc could feel, making difficult to hide the hardening inside his pants. He ran ahead and caught up with Kaegon.  
When they arrived at the small house, Sanger was outside, busy working in his small farm. He saw them approaching, planted the shovel into the ground and leaned on it. He wiped his forehead, his brows bent and his eyes were squinting because of the sunlight.  
«I’m home, dad!» Rohan greeted him raising one hand.  
«Oh, hey, welcome back Rohan.» he answered with a slight smile curving his upper lips and showing his fangs. One of them was half-broken.  
Sanger was barechested too. Despite his age, he still had a very well-muscled body, with flat pectorals and abs covered in a carpet of dark gray hair with some on top of his broad shoulders. His short pants were only covering half of his large muscled thighs and his feet were wrapped in rough leather boots.  
«Who’s your friend?» he asked when they came closer.  
Rohan moved his left hand on his mate’s shoulder. «He’s Kaegon, I wanted to introduce him to you, dad. I’ve been knowing him for quite some time. He’s my boyfriend.»  
Sanger looked at him and grunted. «Kaegon, is it? It’s a good name. Sounds strong, and looks strong.» he said, checking him from head to toe, then slowly punched him onto his chest. «Definitely strong. My name’s Sanger.» he said and extended his hand.  
Kaegon shook hand with him and also couldn’t help taking a peek at the pretty massive bulge in his short pants. «Thank you, general Redfang. Rohan’s talked a lot about his father, I was eager to meet you. You’re a champion of the Horde.»  
«Huh, I was. Don’t let my old age fool you, I could take out both of you with no effort.» he laughed and flexed his strong arms. «The only reason I’m no longer in service is because I preferred taking care of my farm rather than serving a walking rotten corpse.» he spat on the ground.  
«I’m very honoured to know you, general.» Kaegon said with respect.  
Sanger left the shovel planted into the ground and moved towards his son’s mate. He walked around him, looking at him closely. «So you’re my son’s boyfriend. If we’re going to be related, I need to make sure that you are actually strong.» Sanger said touching Kaegon’s back and going down on his hips.  
«Y…yeah… d-do I have to fight you?» he said, gulping down saliva.  
Sanger laughed. «Kind of, haha!» then smacked his butt, which made him jump from the surprise. «I just need to be sure you’ll be a good mate for my son.»  
Rohan and Kaegon exchanged a look. The black haired young orc looked a bit worried. «What should I do, general Redfang?»  
«First.» Sanger walked some steps away, then turned back to him and pointed at his lower body. «Take off your pants and get naked. I need to see your orc cock.»  
Kaegon’s eyes were now wide open from the disbelief of his request. Rohan also looked at his father with shock. «M-my orc what…?» Kaegon stuttered.  
«Yes, orcs have big, strong cocks, which I need to know you’re prepared to be giving to my son.» Sanger replied.  
Kaegon’s surprise was big, his eyes glanced at Rohan again, who was as surprised as him, then decided to comply to the old orc’s request.  
«I… I am, general.» he answered, and began to take off his pants. He dropped them and raised one foot then the other to remove them, holding in his hand. He stood there in front of the former general, completely naked and he started to slightly blush.  
Sanger stared at him for a minute, slowly moving steps around him. Rohan couldn’t move his eyes away from him as well. He had already seen him naked several times during the year they had been together, but seeing him now in front of his father was new and strangely exciting. Kaegon’s uncut member hanged semi-erect reaching half of his thigh, thick and veiny, above a large green sack all surrounded by a bush of dense black hair. It looked intimidating and extremely manly.  
Sanger stroked his bearded chin. «Uhm… looks good, really good.» he said staring at Kaegon’s massive tool. Then he came closer and touched it. «Let me see it hard.» he said.  
Kaegon felt the warm and rough hand grab his cock and begin to slowly stroke it. The foreskin was sliding up and down as it was growing, until it stood fully erect with half of its head uncovered. A thin transparent stream of pre-cum also began to slide over his length and on Sanger’s hand. The former general bent his legs down and leaned with the other hand on his own knee, to get a better view, without letting the grasp on the other’s dark green bushy cock.  
«You’re quite the leaker, boy.» Sanger said with a grin and looked up at his face turning red. «Oh don’t be shy, you’re a strong brave orc, aren’t you? And I’m sure your cock has already received many attentions like this.» he laughed and moved his head closer, then his jaw opened and his tongue gave a deep strong lick to the semi-uncovered dripping head of Kaegon’s cock.  
The black haired young orc moaned when he felt the hot contact of the general’s tongue. He didn’t stop stroking, and gave another lick this time starting from the bottom, going all the way up his length. «Mhhh, tastes good.» Sanger said before burying his face into Kaegon’s dark bush, taking a deep whiff of his manly scent. «And smells good too. Like a real orc. I see why my son must like you a lot.» he commented.  
«G-General… we shouldn’t do this outside where everyone can see us…»  
Sanger grunted. «If you’re going to be my son’s mate, you’ll do what I say.»  
Rohan watched as his father licked Kaegon’s cock and then proceeded to take the whole length into his mouth. The young brown haired orc leaned against the wooden wall of their house and began to touch his own bulge through his pants. The desire of getting closer to the other two was tempting, but he wasn’t really sure on what to do.  
Sanger gave another strong lick to the tip of Kaegon’s cock. The young orc took a deep breath and grunted. Then it disappeared again inside the old orc’s jaw, all the way to the base. He went slow, then fast. Kaegon felt the general’s hand now gripping his hairy sack and giving it a firm strong squeeze. He shuddered from the wave of pleasure that travelled through his whole body. He closed his eyes and his back arched towards the general, and instinctively moved a hand on his broad shoulder, on his neck and then ended on his head, holding on the short gray hair and pushing him against his own crotch. Sanger swallowed the entire green shaft and felt it reaching his throat. He gave a deep suck and his tongue worked around it. That feeling combined with another firm squeeze to his ball sack was enough to trigger Kaegon and with a loud grunt of pleasure he started spilling his seed inside Sanger’s mouth. The old orc wrapped his lips around the base and kept sucking and licking when he felt the warm thick liquid. He gulped it down without letting a single drop leak out, and kept his eyes up on Kaegon’s face. The younger orc’s brows were bent down on his shut eyes, he grinded his teeth and let out more beastly grunts.  
Sanger grinned as Kaegon pulled out his cock, and licked his lips. Few drops slipped onto his gray beard. «Good. Very strong like a real orc.» he said giving another stroke to his cock, before letting it go and standing up. The last drops of seed came out and fell on the hot ground.  
«T-thank you, general Redfang…» Kaegon panted and breather heavily.  
«Now, turn around. We’re not done yet.» Sanger said and grabbed Kaegon by his hips.  
Before he could even realize, he saw the old orc’s pants hit the ground around his boots, his light green cock standing already erected and dripping over two massive nuts covered by a thick gray bush soaked in the sweat of a day of work.  
Rohan couldn’t help but stare at the beast between his father’s legs. It wasn’t the first time he saw him naked, they shared a bath together several times, but he had never seen him erect before. His hand now was inside his pants, firmly grasping and stroking his own cock at the sight of the two naked orcs in front of him.  
Kaegon was still staring at the old orc before him. His massive muscled hairy pectorals crossed by drops of sweat sliding onto his whole body and his erection that was pointing at him.  
«I said turn around, boy.» Sanger repeated and forced him to turn. He slapped his butt and placed his left hand on Kaegon’s back, rubbing it and then holding on his shoulder. His right hand slipped down on Kaegon’s thigh and then caressed his hanging ball sack before reaching his butt crack. Two fingers began to feel and inspect his tight hole, then roughly pushed inside with no courtesy.  
Kaegon shuddered again as he felt the two large fingers making their way inside his hole. The old orc pushed them inside and outside several times, making him moan.  
«You look tight, boy. You don’t seem used to take it, huh?» Sanger asked.  
«N-no general… I’m usually top…» he answered stuttering.  
Kaegon’s back was pushed and he bent over, placing one hand on his knee and the other one on his own now soft cock as he was trying to hide it. He felt Sanger’s erection slide between his butt cheeks and starting to rub against the bottom of his back. The general’s large green hands grabbed his hips again. Drops of pre-cum were now sliding on his butt and reaching down his thigh. Then with a sudden, quick and strong movement, Sanger pressed the tip of his uncut cock on the tight dark green hole, entering with one fast push.  
Again, Kaegon shuddered as the massive green shaft disrupted his hole. He made heavy grunting noises, panted and breathed deeply, and his feet slid on the ground making his legs spread. Sanger began to thrust his whole length, moving it in and out at a quick pace. He held on the young orc’s hips and turned his head up with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm tight hole.  
Rohan had pulled out his own cock now and was firmly stroking it at the sight of his father roughly fucking his boyfriend’s behind. He decided to move closer to have a perfect good look of his father’s cock pushing in and out of Kaegon’s hole, leaving a trail of pre-cum leaking out.  
Kaegon’s body shivered in pleasure, and Sanger firmly held his hips. «You like it, boy.» he said bouncing the other orc on his own rock-hard cock. He grinned and looked down at Kaegon’s cock now hard again «Yeah you do.»  
Kaegon began to moan and beastly grunt louder and let out a roar of ecstasy. Thick jets of white orc seed sprayed on the ground as he roared in pleasure and stroked his own green shaft.  
Meanwhile, a couple of other orcs were looking at them from outside their own houses, attracted by the loud noises. Kaegon didn’t seem to notice them as he was too much taken by the excitement. Sanger looked at them but didn’t seem to care.  
«Looks like Rohan is not the only one enjoying the view.» he said in a low deep tone that wasn’t heard by Kaegon, then after giving a glance at his son stroking his own hard cock, he again looked down at Kaegon. «Oh, you already cummed again?»  
«Y-yes general… your cock is just… too big. I’ve never taken one so big before…» Kaegon moaned while Sanger kept thrusting.  
«Don’t tell me you’re already tired, boy. I’m sure a strong orc like you can cum several times more!» the old orc pushed his cock deeper inside his hole. He grunted and grabbed one of Kaegon’s thigh, lifting it and making him lean on the other side. His foot raised from the ground and waved with his leg held by Sanger’s hand, now letting Rohan have an even better view of his green shaft pushing in and out of Kaegon’s hole.  
The black haired orc’s eyes rolled and he panted with his mouth open. He wrapped an arm around Sanger’s neck and held on his shoulder. He looked at him, then looked at Rohan and then he noticed the few orcs in the distance enjoying their little show. His face blushed again and his cock now was once more rock-hard despite he just had a second orgasm. It bounced on his abs and waved up and down while he felt Sanger’s heavy ball sack slap against his own.  
Kaegon kept moaning and grunting, he felt his hole almost burn from the fierce thrusting. Then he felt the old general’s hand rub his ball sack and grab his hard cock and begin to stroke it with fast movements. His foreskin now went down discovering the full dark green head, that didn’t stop leaking.  
«Oh, I’m close…» Sanger whispered. His own hairy chest was sliding against Kaegon’s back, both of them dripping with sweat that made the contact feel hotter. Sanger fastened his thrusting, and his hand stroked the dark green shaft of the younger orc with more strength, his pre-cum made it all wet and lubed. Sanger looked at him as he had his eyes semi-closed and breathed heavily, then looked at his hairy pit under the arm that was holding around his neck and shoulder. The old orc moved his head down, took a deep whiff and gave a strong lick on Kaegon’s armpit. The salty manly taste on his tongue made him even crazier with lust. «Oh yes… tastes like a real orc.»  
Kaegon let out another howl of pleasure. The burning sensation of Sanger’s cock inside him and his own cock sliding inside his big green hand was too much and he came again. When Sanger felt Kaegon’s cock pulsing and beginning to shoot, he let it go and held on his hips, leaving it to freely bounce and spray more jets of orc seed that sticked on his abs and thigh. Even if that was the third orgasm, the amount of white liquid was still huge. Five, six, then seven shots before his cock was spent and went to hang down.  
At the same time, Sanger roared as he started unleashing his orc seed inside Kaegon’s butt. He filled him with the warm thick liquid that started leaking out and drip on his leg. Few white lines went all the way down to his foot.  
Kaegon felt the massive cock pull quickly out of his hole before it stopped cumming. More of the old orc’s seed flowed out as the younger orc was forced to turn and kneel down. Sanger pushed him on his knees before his own still hard cock and the rest of his jets of cum hit Kaegon’s face, staining his black hair and beard, and some last drops went into his open mouth. Kaegon gulped it down and then licked the tip of Sanger’s cock until it was spent and clean.  
«Mmhhh, you are a really good and strong orc, boy.» Sanger said and he passed his finger on Kaegon’s beard and face, picking up the drops of his own cum and then waved it in front of the kneeling orc’s face. Kaegon didn’t wait for him to say anything and licked the cum from his finger, wrapped his lips around it and sucked for a couple of seconds. «Yes, really good.» Sanger grinned.  
Kaegon stood up as Sanger held his hand to help him. His body glistened under the sun, covered in sweat that dripped onto his muscled back and chest, soaking his dark thick body hair. He looked at the old orc, at his bulging pectorals and abs, at his now soft member hanging down. «Thank you general Redfang.» he panted.  
Sanger grasped his ball sack once more. «You’re a really fine specimen, these big nuts of yours sure have a lot of orc seed inside.» he noticed that Kaegon’s cock was already semi-erect again. «And it seems they still have more.»  
«I really need to rest now, general.» Kaegon held on his knees, taking deep breaths.  
Sanger raised an eyebrow. «Oh no, not yet. We are not done, boy. You proved yourself a good bottom, now…» Sanger turned around and bent over, spreading his legs and butt cheeks to expose his hairy hole. «…now you have to prove me you’re a good top as well. Come on boy, show me.»  
Kaegon looked at him surprised. «You… you want me to fuck your ass, general?»  
Rohan couldn’t believe what he was witnessing now. Was he really going to see his father letting another orc breed his behind? He was still near them, stroking his hard light-green cock with his pants hanging at the height of his knees.  
«Yes, I want you to stick that big green orc sword of yours up my tight hole.» Sanger said and grabbed his cock, and slapped his own butt with the other hand. «Show me how good you are at breeding. Fuck me like you fucked my son many times.»  
Kaegon just stared at the general’s exposed hole for a while. His brows curved down in an aggressively challenged expression. He took a deep breath. «Fine. I’m not going to be gentle, general.» Kaegon said and without further thinking, he sticked his own hard green member inside the hairy hole that was waiting for him.  
Sanger grinned and let out a loud grunt. He didn’t expect the young orc to go in with such roughness but was pleasantly surprised. «I’m one of the strongest orc warriors that ever lived, not one of those fucking sissy elves. You better go hard on me if you want to be considered worth.» he said as Kaegon was starting to thrust his whole beast inside him.  
Rohan stared at his father’s butt being brutally assaulted by his boyfriend’s thick, hard and pulsing cock. He could see the trails of pre-cum already leaking from his hole and the drops of sweat sliding over his butt cheeks and legs. He turned to watch Kaegon’s wild heated expression, squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth as he sped up his thrusting in a craze of lust. Rohan leaned his back onto the house wall and his muscles relaxed as his own cock started unleashing thick jets of seed in the air that splashed on the hot ground, as he tried to keep his grunts of pleasure not too loud.  
«Ah yes, like this, boy. Go harder, show me that you are a real orc beast.» Sanger moaned as Kaegon’s member went violently in and out of his own tight hole. The general held on his knee while he firmly grasped his dripping cock with fast and strong strokes.  
Kaegon didn’t say anything more but just kept his thrusting, trying to go as fast and hard as he could. The general’s hole was the tightest he ever entered and he never imagined that it could feel that good. So much that he was already feeling close to another potent orgasm. The sound of his deep, manly grunts was getting louder and louder.  
«Did you hear me, boy? I said go fucking harder. Is this all you got?» Sanger grinned and mocked him without stopping his loud moans and grunts, and without slowing down stroking his own green beast between his spread legs.  
«Ah…» Kaegon took another deep breath and panted heavily. «Are you trying to make me angry, general?» his hands grabbed Sanger’s hips, his fingers sank into the flesh of his strong muscles and used this grasp to recklessly fuck the general’s hole even faster.  
«Come on, boy, harder. You’re a strong orc! Harder!» Sanger yelled and in that moment, he could feel the pulsing of the young orc’s cock inside him. He could feel how close he was. He could feel and hear his balls solid and noisy slaps.  
Some of the orcs that were enjoying the show also came themselves and kept watching while adjusting their members back into their pants. Rohan looked at them and then back at his father and boyfriend. His own green cock was now slowly softing down in his hand, after having unleashed days of content from his balls. He gasped and didn’t get his eyes off the two naked breeding orcs if front of him.  
«Rrrragggh…» Kaegon let out a powerful roar of ecstasy as he started shooting his seed inside the tight ass. He bent over Sanger’s back, his muscular pectorals touched the general’s sweat-drenched back and rubbed against it as he didn’t stop thrusting quickly and as deeply as he could.  
Sanger felt the warm sticky liquid begin to fill him up and the strong pulsation of Kaegon’s cock, and at the same time he also came again and his own rock hard green cock spilled more orc seed with such powerful jets that it reached his chest and beard, sticking onto his gray body hair.  
Kaegon slowed down his pace as he finished and his cock was finally spent. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling out and standing. A stream of white thick liquid leaked out of Sanger’s hole as the dark green cock pulled out. Kaegon panted and held on his knees, sweat covering his whole body and dripping on the ground. Few last drops of seed leaked from his now full spent and flaccid cock.  
Sanger stood up and turned towards him, patting his shoulder and rubbing his back. Rohan saw the white liquid still dripping from his father’s hole as he turned around.  
«Good, boy. That was something. You’re a really strong orc. You’ll be a good mate for my son.» Sanger laughed as he grabbed his pants from the ground and put them back on, adjusting his cock inside them.  
«T-thank you… general…» Kaegon answered between heavy breaths.


End file.
